ABSTRACT- PILOT RESEARCH PROJECT CORE We are establishing a Pilot Research Project Core (Pilot Core) as part of our Center with the overarching goal of building a pipeline of investigators with the skills and experience to conduct high quality, cutting edge, and/or rapid response research in substance abuse and prevention. We will do so through three aims: (1) Administer the selection of and supervise the execution of research pilot studies that utilize biomarkers in substance abuse and prevention research; (2) Enhance the quality of substance abuse and prevention research among students and fellows, new and early stage investigators, and established investigators who do not have expertise in drug biomarkers; and (3) Support substance abuse and prevention research among underrepresented racial/ethnic minority faculty across the United States. To accomplish Aim 1, the Pilot Core will utilize UCSF's Resource Allocation Program (RAP) for grant solicitation, submission and review. The Pilot Core will fund at least one innovative pilot project annually. For Aim 2, the Pilot Core will provide postdoctoral fellows, new and early stage investigators, and established investigators who do not have expertise in substance use or drug biomarkers with assistance on sample collection, study design, and data analysis, along with other services related to conducting drug studies in humans. Finally, for Aims 3, the Pilot Core will leverage UCSF's Learning for Early Careers in Addiction & Diversity (LEAD) Program to support substance abuse and prevention research among underrepresented racial/ethnic minority faculty from universities across the U.S. through analytical chemistry support on their LEAD-funded projects. These three aims will advance the field of substance abuse and prevention research by facilitating the conduct of pilot studies to spur larger projects, supporting researchers who do not yet have experience or expertise in drug biomarkers, and supporting the training of underrepresented racial/ethnic minority faculty researchers in the field of substance abuse and prevention research.